List of Villains in The Adventures of Fry Boy
These are the antagonists in The Adventures of Fry Boy, a SpongeBob Squarepants Fanon TV Series that is a parody of Spider-Man. Main Antagonists *Sheldon J. Plankton/Professor Darkness: (voiced by Doug Lawrence as Plankton and Steve Blum as Professor Darkness):The show's version of Green Goblin. Here, Plankton is portrayed as having reformed himself and is now the head of the company PlankCorp. He then decides to give himself superhuman powers using a special serum. But the test goes horribly wrong, driving him insane and he steals the Cyberarmor Prototype, adds a few of his own modifications to it, along with stealing the Jet-flyer glider, and becomes Professor Darkness. As Professor Darkness, Plankton is portrayed as a complete monster and will stop at nothing to defeat Fry Boy. However, he is thought dead after being caught in the explosion of his warehouse, but he actually survives and continues to be a threat to Fry Boy. He is put into critical condition in the episode "Darkness's Last Stand" where his glider strikes him to the wall. Soon his son, Gary Plankton takes on the identity of Professor Darkness to avenge his father. After his father is cured, S.J.Plankton takes on the mantle of Professor Darkness again and so Gary redeems himself. So now he is the one enemy of Fry Boy who will not die, even if he dies, someone will take on the mantle. * Squidward Tentacles/Kilokralus : The show's version of Venom with some elements of Kilokhan from Superhuman Samurai Syber Squad. Squidward is a cashier at the Krusty Krab, the place where SpongeBob works. The Kilokralus Virus, on the other hand, is an alien parasite that can bond itself to people. After Mr. Krabs fires Squidward, The Virus bonds itself to Squidward and the two become Kilokralus. He has all the abilities of Fry Boy, with the addition of creating weapons of dark energy. However Fry Boy manages to force the virus off of Squidward and capture it by using loud soundwaves. However it later bonds itself back to Squidward in the two-parter "Kilokralus returns" and "Vilarware". Upon hearing of Vilarware, he teams up with Fry Boy to defeat him. He now serves as a sometimes hero, sometimes villain character. * Alexander Schwarz/Vortacon : The show's version of Doc Ock. Alexander Schwarz is a scientist working for PlankCorp. He creates a special suit of armor with a pair of built-in robotic arms. But when first testing it, an accident occurs that badly injures him, but also accidentally fuses the armor to him. Now driven insane, he tends to commit crimes as Vortacon. He later forms a group of villains called the Six who are Evil, all consisted of villains who Fry Boy defeated in the past. His armor looks like a cross between Peridot from Steven Universe and Mr. Freeze from Batman Beyond. *The Six who are Evil: A group of villains assembled by Vortacon to defeat Fry Boy. **Alexander Schwarz/Vortacon: See Above. ** Doug W. Noise/Boltcharge : The show's version of Electro. Doug W. Noise is a former lineman, who, after accidentally falling into a tank full of electric eels, gains the ability to control electricity. He then designs a special costume to go with his powers as well as adding a special charger on his back. He is later recruited to join the Six who are Evil. ** Maxwell Williams/Omega : The show's version of Mysterio with some elements of the character of the same name from Doctor Who. Maxwell Williams is a former film director who, after getting fired for ruining the filming of a movie he was working on, seeks revenge. He designs a blue and silver costume, complete with a Daft-Punkesque helmet, a gold cape, and special canisters that can create illusions. He is later recruited to join the Six who are Evil. ** Howard McGee/Swan : The show's version of Vulture. Howard McGee is an elder businessman who, after having his Aeroflight Swan-type suit project delayed, he swears revenge. So he creates a new version of it complete with a Swan-like helmet and age-stealing technology. He is very greedy, compared to the other villains and never says "please" or "Thank You". He is later recruited to join the Six who are Evil. ** Patrick Linebridge/Mudman : The show's version of Sandman. Patrick Linebridge is a convict and a former friend of SpongeBob, who gets expelled from Boating School for doing something unspeakable in the cafeteria. While trying to escape from prison, he gets in the blast of an experimental device that can fuse one thing with another. In this case he gets fused with the mud surrounding him, turning into Mudman. As Mudman, he can turn his body into shapes like spikes and battering rams. He is later recruited to join the Six Who are Evil. He temporarily turns good, then evil again. Now he is being a villain currently. However in the episode "Mudmen" He redeems himself and helps Fry Boy fight the new Mudman. He is now a hero and an occasionally helping friend of Fry Boy and Flora's husband. Colden Man is his replacement in the Six who are Evil after his redemption. ** Ruby Isley/Flora : The show's version of Scorpion. Ruby Isley is a worker at the Krusty Krab who never knows how SpongeBob takes his pictures as Fry Boy. So Mr. Krabs decides to fund a crazy experiment on her, turning her into Flora in order to defeat Fry Boy, giving her green skin, leafy green hair, a super sexy body outfit, and control over plant life. This also briefly drives her insane, since she can't remove her tight suit. So she develops a grudge against Mr. Krabs. She is later recruited to join the Six who are Evil, in which she develops a love relationship with Mudman. In season 3, she reveals that she and the now-redeemed Mudman are now married, and that she's pregnant. So she quits being a member, however, after she gives birth to a baby boy, the new Six who are Evil (with Occulon replacing Flora and Colden Man replacing Mudman) appear and kidnap the baby. She, Mudman, and Fry Boy then decide to team up to defeat them and rescue the baby. She is now redeemed, living a happy life with Mudman and her baby and a friend of Fry Boy. Occulon is her replacement in the Six who are Evil after her redemption. ** Sir Maximillian O/Occulon : The show's version of Kraven. Sir Maximillian O(cculon) is a famous hunter who uses supernatural potions to give him amazing abilities, such as super strength, speed, and elemental control. Calling himself Occulon, he proves a very tough challenge for Fry-Boy, until he defeats him with his new Frybot V. Upon hearing of Dr. Gill Gilliam's mutation into the Serpent in the episode "The Thrill of the Hunt", he tries to capture him. But Fry Boy tries to prevent him from doing so because the Serpent is really one of his friends. But he refuses and is about to shoot Serpent when Fry Boy prevents this from happening by using one of his Patties to deflect the bullet and hit him in the right arm. After recovering from his injury, he is later recruited to replace Flora in the Six who are Evil. He is well known as the only member who Fry Boy did not knock out during the confrontation between the new Six who are Evil and his friends. ** Dan Blake/Colden Man : The show's version of Molten Man. Dan Blake is an intern at PlankCorp who tries to develop a special liquid alloy substance. When testing it, an accident occurs, turning his skin icy light blue and giving him immense control over ice, so he calls himself Colden Man. He is later recruited to replace Mudman in the Six who are Evil